


A Case Of Stockholm

by ShinjukuSunset1989



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjukuSunset1989/pseuds/ShinjukuSunset1989
Summary: Could've finally escaped from him, went straight to the police and hopefully they'll put him in bars for a long time.But instead, I was still inside of the building with him, wide awake in the covers of the bed and somehow feeling this awfully strong desire to be fucked once again.Why...Sequel to Punishment (Take II)
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Case Of Stockholm

6 hours earlier...

Once he was finished, catching his breath a little bit and then mustering the strength to release me from the cuffs on my hands along with my feet, then the blindfolds I was wearing too which when I felt those coming off, I couldn't help but to look at the blonde haired young man and see like me, he was tired and probably in need of resting too, seeing that gave me temptation to pull him into my arms but I didn't want to endure any more sexual adventures.

I think my body needs a break from that for a little while.

Thankfully though.

Mr. Liebert had gently rolled himself from on top of me, carefully pulled me right into his arms and used the covers on the bed somewhat to keep himself along with I warm since it did feel cold inside, at least I believed it did.

After that, with a bit of cautiousness on my end since I didn't know how it'll be taken, I chose to turn myself a bit more into the side in the arms of my master I could call him and rested the left side of my head on his chest a bit.

I felt cautious with the move as I knew that Mr. Liebert didn't seem to be a man of tenderness but for now given he was awfully tired like I was, that sort of thing was accepted, just for now until he got some rest for the night.

Part of me wanted to pleasure him just little a bit instead of showcasing tenderness but I didn't want to risk getting into any more sexual activity, like I said earlier.

I think my body needs a break for a little while.

...

6 hours later...

Could've been sleeping for much longer just like Mr. Liebert was still.

Instead, I was still carefully resting the left side of my head on his chest, eyes were completely opened and looking directly at the covers that were mostly placed on our legs for a quite bit, once a couple of minutes had passed rather quickly.

I had started to think about what happened much earlier.

It was quite the experience, being pleasured and tortured somewhat by the man whom I could've called my captor and tried escaping from, but instead as thought crossed my mind for a moment, I didn't want to leave and possibly head to the police station, so I could report him to the police for besides a murder that happened, but I was kidnapped and then seduc-

No, I could just tell the police that I was raped by the man.

But I would be lying because the experience wasn't forced, I was more than willing to pretty much give up my virginity to the blonde haired devil and it was worth the giving up, feeling those passionate kisses being placed quickly on the inside of my thighs, that tongue of his which felt so warm, lapping up much of the juices that were coming out already from inside of my then completely untouched vagina, must I even mention the part where I was finally fucked by that cock of his.

It was kind of painful, considering it was my first time, but once I had adjusted to the point where I started to feel more pleasure.

Yeah, there's no way I could lie to the police about what happened between Mr. Liebert and I, there was certainly no way at all.

Even though, I didn't want to leave and do such a thing, it wasn't because of the fear in probably getting punished once again by the blonde haired devil, it was because I don't think I could last a day without having him either pleasuring me.

Or fucking me senseless.

Either way, it turns out that I have fallen for my captor and forever want to be his slave.

His sexual slave.


End file.
